


In The Presence Of Eternity.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape never follows the easiest route to his goals.  Finding -and claiming- love isn't an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Presence Of Eternity.

**Title:** **In The Presence Of** **Eternity.**  
  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
  
 **Rating:** PG  
  
 **Warning(s):** None.  
  
 **Word count:** 365  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters.  No money is being made out of this work.  
  
 **Written for:** [**hogwarts365**](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/)  Prompt #32 – _Knight In Shinning Armour._  
  
 **Summary:** Severus Snape never follows the easiest route to his goals.  Finding -and claiming- love isn't an exception.

**************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************ Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at ** ********[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=342&key=PEKELEKE358712c15f4c3676cee91d89d82a11e7)**

  
**In The Presence Of** **Eternity.  
  
**  

There are always ways to entice the reticent and enlighten the naïve.  There are ways to obtain one's prizes that don't require exposing one's fragility to the daunting humiliation of rejection.  There are paths open to those who are willing to bide their time that not many outside the House of Slytherin ever bother to contemplate.

Severus tells himself all this with the same ruthless logic he'd once used to convince himself of the wisdom inherent in returning to the Dark Lord's fold with betrayal in his heart.  He has never particularly followed the easiest route to his goals, yet he achieves them regularly enough to maintain his faith in his own often excruciatingly painful methods.

Potter isn't the Dark Lord, though.  He is neither Lilly, Albus, or any of the dozens -if not hundreds- of people Severus has managed to both out-wait and manipulate for his own purposes.

Potter is unique in all the world.  He's content with his lot for the most part and doesn't covet anything that Severus could provide in order to get leverage, get the Savior himself on his satisfyingly long I-owe-you list.  Find an excuse, any excuse, to orbit around the man who embodies his every romantic desire.

There's nothing for it, then, but to exercise patience.  He sits and waits, watching the object of his affections go through men like Lucius goes through fashionable robes.  He witnesses one scandalous affair after another, enduring them all with the equanimity of a man who's been there, done that, and has grown tired of playing with disposable toys.

He's done with passionate and transient flings, but understands that Harry hasn't yet tired of their unbearable levity.  He wants to hold eternity in his arms, but eternity is too busy flirting with Seamus Finegan to notice him right now.  One day soon, though, Harry will realize that all his admirers abandon him the moment they discover he's no knight in shinning armor.

Harry Potter is a man, not a Savior.  He'll eventually crave real affection and Severus will be ready to claim him at long last.  Ready to win this silent, painful war.  Ready for his beloved eternity to finally choose...  him.  
  


 


End file.
